


Gee Gee

by Mifudos



Series: Fleur/Ginny [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi-Curiosity, Bi-curious Ginny, F/F, Freeform, One Shot, POV Alternating, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifudos/pseuds/Mifudos
Summary: Fleur has fun with her knew friend Gee Gee.





	

Fleur leaned over the red haired girl, pinning her against the oak, floorboards by her shoulders. "So, we like spying on other girls, do we? Ma petite espione?" she prompted as she watched the younger girl squirm below her hold. She had found the red head following her and her friends and, had cornered her in the Hogwarts broom closet.

"I wasn't spying," the other girl denied. "I was just heading in the same direction, that's all."

"You were heading to the broom closet?" she challenged, allowing herself a victorious smile as the younger girl tried to think of a quick retort but fell into a sulk when she realized she couldn't back up her lie. Then getting an idea, Fleur leaned in close. "Tell me, ma cherie: what is your name?"

"Ginny Weasley." said the young girl, looking very much like a trapped rabbit.

"Well, my little Gee Gee, if you are, how you say "curious"? Then I wouldn't mind, feeding your appetite." she offered, moving so that she was straddling the smaller girl then taking her right, index finger; she gently caressed Ginny's jaw bone. Firmly, she gripped her chin and tilting her head back, Fleur stole her breath with a kiss. It was not an intrusive kiss nor was it long and labored but, short and sweet with the taste of pumpkin juice and strawberry flavored lip balm and; when she pulled away, she smiled at the reddened face but hungry eyes. "So, do you want more?"

Ginny stayed quiet for a moment as she laid beneath her, almost as if scared of ashamed. Then she spoke, in a whisper, "Y-yes, ... please."

"Then we shall begin with this." Fleur began, hooking her finger around the knot of the girl's red and gold tie and pulling it loose and casting it to the side before her fingers' once again worked their magic, unbuttoning Gee Gee's blouse, exposing the pale skin underneath. Opening up the blouse, she gave squeal of delight as she spotted the small, lacy, training bra. "C'est si adorable." Then reaching behind Ginny's back, she unhooked it.

"Should I take my blouse off, first." asked Ginny, not really sure what to do with herself.

"Oh, non, non, non." said Fleur as she removed the final bra strap. "Keep it on, s'il vous plaît."

"Oh, okay then." said little Gee Gee, gasping as her bra was removed, exposing her bare breasts to the slight chill in the air which leaked from below the closed, closet door.

"You boobs are so small." she cooed, cupping the plump of the red head's breast. "But your nipples, they are so fat. But so nice." Then, leaning in closer she engulfed the small breast, sucking hard on the chubby, nipple.

Ginny cried out in a mixture of confusion and pleasure. She knew that it felt good but she also felt a strange stirring in her groin, causing her to rube her thighs together.

Feeling the once soft, nipple become erect and harden, Fleur took her teeth to it, pinching it tightly as she stretched it away from Gee Gee's chest.

"D-don't do that," whimpered Ginny, arching her back, upwards. "You'll tear it off."

Fleur released the now red nipple, giving it one last flick of her tongue and, began to lay a line of kisses down the middle of her chest and across the flat of her stomach. Then spotting her little Gee Gee rubbing her thighs together, she hooked fingers into the other girl's skirt waistband, pulling it down and off, leaving her in just her knickers, shoes and blouse. "You want me to continue, yes?"

"Oh, yes, please." begged Ginny. "But please, not so rough."

"Oui, ma chere." she whispered, spreading Ginny's thighs and seeing the growing damp blotch on her underwear, she reached forwards and stroked her finger against the wet patch, stealing a whimper from the other girl's lips as she did so. Pressing deeper, she ran her finger up, pushing her nail on her already throbbing, clitoris.

"It-it feels so strange." Ginny said, digging her nails between the floorboards, gasping as the older girl pressed against her sensitive area.

"Do you want me to stop?" question Fleur, squeezing the clitoris between her forefinger and thumb, tweaking it, every now and then and, reveling in the whimpers and moans that escaped Ginny's lips.

"N-no, please, .. keep going." Ginny moaned, feeling the sensation becoming more prominent and stirring a new passion, she didn't know she possessed nor understood. "I, ... I want you to keep touching me, ... down ... down there." Though she felt bolder, she still couldn't bring herself to say the word out load. Which she attributed to living with a mother who couldn't bring herself to say the word "prostitute" without looking around first, to make sure no one overheard her.

Fleur hummed to herself as she peeled back the moist, slip of fabric. Then dipping her thumbs just inside, she pushed back the smaller girl's labia , revealing her vagina which glistened with it's fluid that was already dripping onto the once dry, wooden, floorboards. Sinking down, so that her eyes were on level with opening, she licked her dried lips and pushed her tongue inside.

Ginny gave a gargled moan as drool ran down the side of her face, the rough tongue reaching deep within her. Her hips arching upwards to meet the thrusts of Fleur's tongue as it explored further and further inside.

Flexing her tongue and pushing it deeper, she thrilled at the excitable moans and groans from Gee Gee. Then pulling out, she licked at the bitter tasting liquid, feeling the other girl's labia quiver around her fingers. Taking her index finger, she caressed the sensitive opening, feeling it throb and twitch. Gently, she pushed the digit inside, working it back and forth, curling it round at it's deepest point.

Ginny moaned, loudly. Moving her knees up a down out of a compulsion, foreign to her and very much wanting to rub her thighs together as something built up inside her, almost like she was going to wet herself but different. "Faster, finger me faster." she begged, desperate for it to be over. "Please, faster."

Chuckling to herself, Fleur began to pump her finger in and out. And, pinching the swollen, clitoris, once more; she rubbed her thumb over it, pressing hard at it's center. Then she felt it. The vaginal opening becoming tight around her finger and making it harder for her to move it. "You are close now, oui?" she guessed as Gee Gee raised her hips off the floor.

Ginny couldn't speak, only managing to nod as she panted harder and harder as she felt it building more and more. She knew she couldn't hold it back much longer.

Then it was upon her like a wave, rushing through her body. She through her head back in a loud cry, her toenails curling into the floorboards. And, heavy, tears running down her face, her mind had gone completely blank and, she was unsure about what she should do. So, she laid there, trying to get her breathing to be less erratic.

Slowing, pulling free her finger, Fleur sucked it clean of the warm, fluid, her lips curling into a smile. Then padding over to her exhausted looking Gee Gee on her hands and knees, she laid her head on her soft bosom. "You know," she began. "We could meet here again, if you want?" 

"I-I think, I'd like that." agreed Ginny, closing her eyes and just enjoying the other girl's company.


End file.
